Orquídeas solo para ti
by Florecita1008JG
Summary: Pasó todo el día buscando algo perfecto pero al final consiguió un pequeño detalle, luego de ver su sonrisa y escuchar sus palabras entendió que grandes sentimientos pueden ser transmitidos en cosas pequeñas. [Este fic participa del evento: Diferentes formas de decir "Te amo" del grupo en Facebook: Gruvia en fanfiction]


**¡Konichiwa! Aquí llego presentándome con un nuevo One-shot participando en mi primer evento del grupo Gruvia en fanfiction. Al principio no tenía ideas para escribir pero luego encontré cierta inspiración, sobretodo porque la forma de celebrar que elegí fue Perú, mi país XD. Disfrutad de la lectura.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima y este fic Participa en el evento: "Diferentes formas de decir te amo" del grupo en Facebook: Gruvia en fanfiction.**

 _ **"En Perú el Día de San Valentín se conoce como el Día del Amor y la Amistad y es tradición al igual que en muchos otros países, regalar peluches y bombones con motivos referentes al amor. Las flores son también protagonistas, pero las vedettes son las orquídeas que son características de la flora de este país."**_

 _[Orquídeas solo para ti]_

 _Frustrado, molesto, desesperado, al borde del suicidio o la locura._ Así se sentía en estos momentos el joven Gray Fullbuster, quién esta apunto de arrancarse los cabellos.

 _¿La razón para ello? Es muy simple_.

Hacía un mes atrás que había iniciado una relación con Juvia Lockser, lleva dos, DOS años enamorado de ella y no se dio cuenta hasta el día en que conoció a la verdadera Juvia. Han estudiado juntos desde los trece años y él en su ignorancia no posó su vista en tan fabulosa mujer. Ambos se llevaban bien, eran casi amigos, conversaban y eso era todo, no habían más cosas de por medio. El día en que descubrió su verdadera personalidad quedó idiotizado - literalmente - por ella. Desde entonces actuaba como un completo zoquete cuando se encontraba en un lugar a solas con ella desde comparar su cabello con un nido de aves hasta accidentalmente - sí, como no - tocar un pecho de ella, llamen lo pervertido pero ese día fue el más glorioso de su vida.

Y ahora, cuando todo iba de color rosa, llegó uno de los días más esperados por las mujeres con pareja de todo el mundo, sí, hoy es 14 de Febrero. Juvia no expresó abiertamente que deseara celebrarlo pero Gray quería hacer algo especial para ella, solo que no salió como esperaba.

En primer, no tenía absolutamente nada que regalarle, ni siquiera una miserable galleta, NADA. En segundo lugar, eran las 10:00 a.m. y no había ni una sola tienda de regalos abierta, ha estado caminando por toda la ciudad sin obtener resultados. Y por último, tenía tiempo limitado, habían decidido pasar las primeras horas con sus mejores amigos y en la noche, cerca de las seis, se reunirían para cenar. Tuvo que cancelarle al cabeza de flamas - como llamaba a su amigo Natsu - porque tenía que buscar un regalo para su novia, no iba a presentarse ante ella este día con las manos vacías.

Aún recordaba la vez en que se armó de valor para confesar sus sentimientos, al principio le costo aceptarlos pero al final lo hizo - con un pequeño empujón de su amiga Erza - y después de mucho tiempo se animó a confesar lo que sentía. Fue en la escuela, le había pedido a Juvia que se quedara unos minutos a la hora de salida porque tenía algo importante que decirle y ella aceptó. La citó en la azotea, ella aún no se asomaba por el lugar pero el se sentía nervioso al punto de considerar la idea de salir corriendo y lanzarse, se calmó a si mismo y repaso mentalmente lo que diría, cuando ella llego, su mente quedó en blanco.

Empezó a balbucear incoherencias mientras hacía expresiones raras, su compañera ladeó la cabeza confundida por su comportamiento, su declaración fue al más estilo tsundere.

\- Yo... verás... - las palabras no salían de su boca ¿era tan difícil decirlo?

\- ¿Qué sucede? - la peliazul estaba impaciente, quería saber cual era el mensaje tan importante que tenía Gray que decirle pero este sólo tartamudeaba.

\- Gray-san, si no va a decir nada entonces Juvia se retira - dio media vuelta pero antes de avanzar un paso, una mano la sujeto del brazo.

\- ¡No, espera! - estaba decidido a confesar sus sentimientos, no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar un día más, tomó aire y con toda la pena del mundo, habló - Lo que quería decirte es que... es que... me gustas - lo último lo dijo tan bajo que la ojiazul no lo escuchó.

\- Disculpa ¿podrías repetirlo? No te escuche - el sonrojo de Gray aumentó.

\- Dije que... me gustas - Lo siento ¿podrías hablar más alto? - una vena se marcó en su sien.

\- ... Me gustas...

\- Más alto, por favor.

\- Me gustas.

\- ¿No puedes elevar más tu voz? No te oigo - Gray maldijo por lo bajo, si quería volumen, volumen le iba a dar.

\- ¡ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI! - un sepulcral silencio los invadió, Gray tenía cerrado los ojos con fuerza, por fin lo dijo, espero unos segundos y no recibía respuesta por parte de Juvia, abrió lentamente los ojos esperando un inminente rechazo pero la imagen que obtuvo fue muy distinta.

\- En verdad, te tardaste mucho, Gray-sama - pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad caían por el rostro de la joven, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y tenía una hermosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja - Estoy enamorada de ti desde los 14 años pero nunca te lo dije porque quería que fueras el primero en decirlo - la cara que Gray puso en ese momento no tenía precio alguno.

\- Te amo, Gray-sama - lo abrazó por impulso, Gray aún procesaba sus palabras cuando la sintió entre sus brazos, Juvia lo amaba, incluso antes que él a ella, una inmensa felicidad lo invadió y correspondió al abrazo.

\- Lo mismo digo, Juvia - Por cierto Gray-sama, Juvia lo escuchó desde la segunda vez, sólo quería asegurarse.

Rió ante el recuerdo, eso pasó un 14 de Enero, exactamente hace un mes, en estos momentos se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho en Febrero 15, así tendría todo un año para planear algo y no estar en la deplorable situación en que se encontraba.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué no seguí el consejo de Jellal?! - el novio de su mejor amiga Erza le sugirió ayer que comprara algo para hoy pero él dijo que no era necesario, que mañana conseguiría alguna cosa. Odiaba a su yo del pasado por tan ridícula idea.

\- No puede ser posible que no tengan nada - ya estuvo en diez tiendas y todas le dijeron lo mismo: "Lo lamentamos mucho pero no nos queda nada"

\- ¿Y ahora qué hago? - iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se fijo por donde caminaba y chocó con alguien.

\- ¡Oye, fíjate por dónde vas! - esa voz, el conocía esa voz.

\- ¿Natsu? - preguntó al ver la cabellera rosada de su amigo.

\- ¿Gray? ¿Qué haces por aquí? - Natsu, al igual que su amigo, no esperaban encontrarse.

\- Estoy buscando algo - no le comentó el verdadero motivo por el cual no salió con él como lo planearon.

\- Buscas un regalo para Juvia ¿no? - Gray se sobresaltó pero lo disimuló.

\- No se de que me hablas - desvío la mirada tratando de mostrar desinterés.

\- Gray, hasta yo le compré un regalo a Lucy - y por si no fuera poco, hasta el cerebro derretido de Natsu funcionaba mejor que el suyo.

\- ¿Dónde demonios consigo uno? He buscado por todas partes y no he encontrado nada - pasó una mano por su cabello, la idea de tirarse del puente más cercano le pareció tentadora.

\- Puedes ir a Blue Pegasus - sugirió Natsu.

\- ¿Blue Pegasus? - era la primera vez que escuchaba su nombre.

\- Es un lugar donde puedes conseguir un obsequio para Juvia, son expertos en el romance - y antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, salió corriendo hacia su objetivo.

Natsu contó mentalmente hasta cinco.

\- Oye cerilla ¿dónde queda ese lugar?

•

•

•

\- Así que esto es... Blue Pegasus - dijo Gray observando el edificio que tenía enfrente, entró e hizo sonar una campanilla. Una chica se acercó a él.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, guapo? - una rubia de ojos celestes le guiño un ojo, él la miró con indiferencia.

\- Estoy buscando un regalo para mí novia - la sonrisa coqueta de la chica desapareció y fue reemplazada por una divertida.

\- Es una pena, ¿qué buscas exactamente? - y ahí cayó en cuenta de que no sabía que era lo que buscaba.

\- ¿Un regalo para un día como hoy? - la rubia negó con la cabeza.

\- No nos queda nada para hoy - ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¿Peluches? - No.

\- ¿Chocolates? - No.

\- ¿Bombones? - No.

\- ¿Joyas? - No.

\- ¿Cartas? - No.

\- ¿Globos? - Guapo, ya te lo dije, no tenemos nada - _"Muchas gracias cabeza de flamas"_ pensó. A regañadientes se retiró del lugar.

\- Sabes que si tenemos todo eso ¿verdad, Jenny? - preguntó uno de sus compañeros, Hibiki.

\- Sí, pero con suerte su novia lo deja por no llevarle nada y haré mi jugada - sonrió, le faltaba agregar un pelinegro de ojos grises a su lista de conquistas.

\- Bien, espero sea bonita - no por nada la reputación de los trabajadores de Blue Pegasus era que son unos viles mujeriegos y chicas rompecorazones.

•

•

 _1:00 p.m. (Faltan cinco horas para su cita con Juvia)_

Gray iba caminando por las calles sumido en sus pensamientos, no tenía ningún regalo y moría de hambre pero no quería descansar, debía seguir buscando. El sonido de su celular lo despertó de su trance.

\- ¿Diga?

 _\- Gray, que bueno que contestas ¿cómo estas?_ \- la voz al otro lado de la línea era Erza, quien se supone esta con Juvia.

\- ¿Erza? ¿Para qué llamas _? - Quería asegurarme de algo, dime ¿tienes un regalo para Juvia? -_ odiaba el sexto sentido de Erza porque sabía cuando él estaba en apuros.

\- Si vas a decirle mejor me quedo callado _\- ¿No tienes nada, cierto?_ \- ¡ _¿Como carajos le hace para adivinar?!_

 _\- Eres un desastre, Gray. Ahora no vas a encontrar nada, lo mejor será que le hagas algo tu mismo._

\- ¿Qué le haga algo _? - Sí, como cocinarle o escribirle una carta._

\- No le escribiré una carta, eso es muy cursi. _\- Yo le escribí una carta a Jellal_ \- el ojigris sudó frío al escuchar el tono de voz que uso.

\- ¿Qué puedo cocinarle? - nervioso trató de cambiar el tema - _A Juvia le gusta el pastel de limón_ \- como buen novio - que no es - él lo sabía, el problema radicaba en prepararlo.

\- ¿No es una receta complicada? - _Si te resulta difícil hacerlo puedes comprarlo_. - la palma de su mano se estrelló contra su frente, a Juvia le encantan los postres, sería un perfecto regalo ¿cómo no lo pensó antes?

\- Gracias por tu ayuda, Erza - con esto colgó y se dirigió a la panadería más cercana.

•

•

•

\- ¿Me podría repetir lo qué dijo?

\- Joven, se lo he dicho unas ocho veces, no nos queda pastel de limón - la voz del anciano se oía cansada, el pelinegro le estaba causando un dolor de cabeza.

\- Pero... ¿No pueden preparar más? - por milésima vez pensó que hoy no es su día de suerte.

\- Lo siento muchacho, no tenemos los ingredientes, llegarán mañana.

\- ¡Los necesito ahora! - el grito de Gray asustó al anciano el cual retrocedió, al percatarse de ello soltó un suspiro de resignación.

\- Disculpe, no me encuentro de buen humor. Gracias por la atención - salió del lugar en silencio, no podía desquitarse con un viejo que no ha hecho nada.

\- Me temo que tendré que buscar en otra panadería - revisó su reloj, eran las 2:00 p.m. - ¡Demonios! No me queda mucho tiempo ¿qué debería hacer? - ante los ojos de cualquiera, un joven hablando sólo por la calle era alguien a quien no debías acercarte.

\- Disculpa ¿necesitas ayuda? - una voz a sus espaldas le hizo dar un brinco.

\- ¿Eh? - volteó y se encontró con una peliblanca de ojos azules, era Mirajane.

\- Oh Gray, eres tú ¿qué haces hablando solo? - le sonrió con su característica amabilidad.

\- Estoy buscando algo - no quería decirle que buscaba un regalo para Juvia, que Mira también lo sepa sería humillante.

\- Un regalo para Juvia ¿no es así? - _¿es qué acaso todo el mundo lo sabe?_ Solo podía rogar a Dios para que la noticia del momento no llegará a los oídos de su novia.

\- Sí, bueno, ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar pastel del limón? - la mirada interrogante de Mira lo puso nervioso.

\- Así que piensas darle un postre de obsequio, puedo recomendarte algo más - Ya he buscado en todas las tiendas de la ciudad y no tienen nada, por eso te pregunto sobre el pastel.

\- También se hacen pedidos por internet ¿lo sabías? - el ojigris lo meditó un segundo y luego golpeó su rostro contra la pared más cercana.

\- _"Pude pedir algo esta mañana para la tarde, soy un idiota" -_ tuvo que posponer sus pensamientos porque Mira lo miraba como si estuviera chiflado.

\- ¿Sabes de alguna página que haga entregas rápidas? - las palabras salieron rápidamente de su boca, aún así Mira logró entenderlo.

\- Puedo recomendarte a " _Edolas",_ sus pedidos llegan en dos o tres horas - con la mirada buscó algún lugar donde renten computadoras, necesitaba hacer el pedido ¡ahora!

\- A la vuelta de la esquina hay una - Gray le agradeció con la mirada y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

\- ¡El amor! - exclamó con ambas manos juntas y un aura de corazones rodeándola - Espero que Laxus no se haya olvidado de comprarme algo - y se fue sin más con una de sus sonrisas "angelicales" plasmada en su rostro.

\- Edolas... Edolas... ¡Edolas! - exclamó el joven luego de encontrar la pagina que tanto había buscado - ' _Si su pedido no llega en el tiempo estimado es totalmente gratis, los mejores obsequios y arreglos que puedas encontrar, ¡ordene ahora!'_ No tiene que decírmelo - buscó algún obsequio que pudiera darle y encontró un oso de peluche muy grande, entraba en su presupuesto pero ¿le gustará?

" _\- ¡Mire Gray-sama! - la peliazul señaló un puesto de tiro al blanco, salieron a pasear a una feria por sus dos semanas de noviazgo._

 _\- ¡Es un oso enorme! - exclamó emocionada viendo el gran peluche con un brillo en los ojos, sonriendo._

 _\- ¿Quieres eso? - Gray señaló el oso y ella asintió como una niña pequeña - Tienes suerte, me va muy bien en estos juegos - se acercó al dueño del puesto para jugar. Cuando tomó el arma entre sus manos dispuesto a dar en el blanco una voz los interrumpió haciendo que fallé el primer tiro._

 _\- ¡Juvia-chan, que bueno que te encontré! - " Dios, por lo que más quieras..." Gray volteó topándose con un chico que pretendía a SU novia, nada más y nada menos que su primo Lyon._

 _\- ¡Lyon-sama! - chilló la ojiazul cuando este beso su mano._

 _\- El destino nos ha reunido hoy, Juvia-chan - habló de forma galante sonrojando a la mencionada pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más recibió un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de Gray._

 _\- ¡¿Qué cojones haces aquí?! - preguntó cabreado al peliblanco que se encontraba aún en suelo._

 _\- ¿Yo? Sólo vine a pasear y de casualidad me tope con ustedes - no le creyó ni una sola palabra - ¡El destino quiere que estemos juntos, Juvia-chan! - exclamó hacia la joven._

\- _¡De ninguna manera! - la presencia del albino sólo lo enfurecía más - ¡Estamos en una cita ahora! ¡Vete! - Lyon parpadeo confundido analizando el lugar con la mirada y Juvia se sonrojó, su Gray-sama admitió que estaban en una cita._

 _\- ¿Estas jugando tiro al blanco? - se fijo en los premios, la mayor parte de ellos eran peluches - ¿Intentas ganar un premio para Juvia-chan? Lo siento, pero soy mejor que tú en esto - le pidió al hombre un arma y se dispuso a disparar también._

 _\- Él que le consigo un premio a Juvia-chan pasará toda la tarde con ella - reto el albino al pelinegro quien aceptó de inmediato._

 _\- Etto... ¿Gray-sama? ¿Lyon-sama? - llamó la peliazul pero fue ignorada por ese par que trataba de matarse con la mirada._

 _\- 3... 2... 1... ¡Ya! - exclamaron al momento en que empezaron a dispara con sus pistolas de juguete, cuando se les acababan las municiones pedían otra y continuaban disparando tratando de lograr conseguir un peluche antes que el otro. A Juvia le empezó a doler la cabeza por el ruido que esos dos causaban. Un círculo de gente se formó alrededor de ellos, algunas personas apoyaban a Lyon y otras a Gray, al final, cuando a ninguno de los dos les quedó dinero para continuar soltaron las armadas y se sentaron en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aire, estaban sudados y agitados. Se levantaron al mismo tiempo para ver los resultados, la gente se moría de emoción por ver quien fue el ganador y Juvia, bueno ella sólo estaba feliz de que acabara el bullicio._

 _\- ¡Y el ganador es... ninguno! - declaró el hombre dueño del puesto ante las miradas atónitas de Gray y Lyon._

 _\- ¡QUÉ! - Sí, como pueden ver, le dieron a todas partes menos al centro - y como dijo, todo el lugar tenía agujeros por todas partes al igual que los blancos, ni uno solo de ellos dio en el centro._

 _\- Entonces... ¿Quién se queda con Juvia-chan? - pregunto el albino sin percatarse de como Gray tomó la mano de Juvia._

 _\- ¡Por supuesto que yo, idiota! - y sin decir más salió corriendo con Juvia ante los reclamos de Lyon._

 _10 minutos después..._

 _Gray y Juvia se detuvieron tratando de recuperar el aliento._

 _\- Lamento eso y también no haber conseguido el oso que querías - admite que se dejó llevar por Lyon y se olvido de porque lo hacía._

 _\- No se preocupe, Gray-sama - la ojiazul mostró una gran sonrisa contagiando a Gray quien también sonrió - Juvia esta muy feliz de compartir este día junto a usted - lo tomó de la mano y se apego a él, se sonrojó pero no dijo nada, recostó su cabeza contra la de ella y caminaron juntos por el resto de la feria."_

\- No he podido recompensar la por eso... - miró nuevamente al peluche y presionó la opción de comprar - Ojalá sea de su agrado - realizada la compra se dispuso a salir del lugar.

\- Según decía ahí, debe llegar en dos horas y media - revisó su reloj de nuevo, son las 2:30 - Debo volver a casa para recibir el paquete - detuvo un taxi y se subió en el partiendo a su hogar.

•

•

•

3:20 p.m. (Faltan dos horas y cuarenta minutos para su cita con Juvia)

\- Gray, bienvenido - fue recibido por su padre cuando entró por la puerta.

\- Hola ¿hay algo de comer? - preguntó, se salto la hora de almorzar por andar buscando un regalo.

\- Quedó algo del almuerzo ¿por qué? - Tengo hambre - subió por las escaleras hacia su habitación, tenía tiempo suficiente para darse una ducha, cambiarse adecuadamente y comer algo.

Al terminar de ducharse, optó por ponerse una camisa negra con unos pantalones grises y zapatillas, un estilo casual. Bajo para servirse un plato de comida, se sentía más fresco y relajado sabiendo que su regalo estaba cubierto. Revisó una última vez su reloj, 4:45 p.m., todo iba muy bien.

\- Se te ve animado, esta mañana no era así ¿paso algo? - su padre estaba parado en el umbral de la cocina mirándolo, tenía razón, su actitud hace unas horas era de desesperación y no tranquilidad.

\- Resulta que arregle unos asuntos pendientes - contestó con simpleza, no quería entrar en detalles.

\- Así que al final encontraste un regalo para Juvia-chan - Gray puso los ojos en blanco, había olvidado que todo el mundo lo sabía - por una extraña razón -

\- Sí, sí.

\- ¿Y dónde esta? - Llegará en unos minutos - Silver arqueó una ceja.

\- No ordenaste por internet con mi tarjeta de crédito ¿o sí? - inquirió en tono incriminatorio, Gray rodó los ojos.

\- Sí, puesto que yo no tengo una - ¿Y a qué hora debe llegar? - observó el reloj de su cocina, 5:15 p.m.

\- " _Tal vez lo dejaron en la puerta" -_ pensó levantándose de su asiento yendo en dirección a la sala, abrió la puerta y buscó con la mirada algún paquete, no encontró nada.

\- ¿Y ahora qué mierda pasó? - Gray ¿colocaste la dirección de la casa? - él lo observó como si le hubiera hablado en chino.

\- ¿No se supone que con la tarjeta es más que suficiente? - Silver negó con la cabeza - No, debes colocar la dirección para que te entreguen el paquete - y nuevamente, la idea de lanzarse desde el tercer piso de su casa le pareció brillante.

•

•

•

Corriendo por las calles iba el joven Gray Fullbuster, eran las 5:30 faltando media hora para ver a su novia y él no consiguió ningún regalo en todo el santo día, ahora realmente estaba desesperado, había intentado de todo pero nada, todos sus planes se fueron por la borda. Definitivamente estaba muerto, no pensaba que Juvia podría dejarlo por no llevar un obsequio para ella pero aún así, se sentiría muy mal porque de seguro ella si le daría algo.

\- Jodida sea mi suerte - murmuró molesto, mientras seguía corriendo divisó una tienda que estaba a punto de cerrar, era una florería.

\- " _A Juvia le gustan mucho las flores, especialmente... " -_ la voz de Juvia resonó en su cabeza, ¡flores! ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes? Llegó hasta el local y con la mano impidió que cerraran la puerta.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Aún no cierre! - grito, la anciana dueña del lugar observó al muchacho que tenía delante.

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo, jovencito? - preguntó con amabilidad mientras el ojigris recuperaba el aire.

\- ¿Todavía le quedan flores? - la anciana asintió y lo dejó pasar - Llegaste a tiempo, iba a cerrar.

\- Le agradezco que no lo hiciera - Gray le echó un vistazo al lugar, habían distintos tipos - Ve la que más te guste y me llamas - él asintió y observó las flores, todas le parecían bonitas y coloridas pero ninguna tenía ese "toque especial". Siguió mirando las flores cuando una llamó su atención, estaba sola en una maceta, se acercó para verla mejor.

\- Es una Cattleya maxima - el pelinegro mostró interés en lo que decía la anciana - Es una orquídea que posee pseudobulbos cilíndricos con una hoja en el ápice - Gray fingió que entendió lo que dijo - Esta especie se presenta con frecuencia en la zona norte de Perú y Ecuador.

\- Es muy bonita - dirigió su vista hacia el reloj de la pared, 5:45, no le queda tiempo - ¿Cuánto quiere por ella? - Toma la como un obsequio - este se negó.

\- Solo hay una, seguro necesita dinero para semillas y... - Esta bien jovencito, a tu novia le gustará - Gray se sonrojó, hasta una anciana que acaba de conocer sabe que no tiene nada.

\- Muchas gracias - cogió la flor con delicadeza, se despidió y salió del lugar - Espero que te vaya bien, muchacho - la anciana sonrió.

6:00 p.m. (Hora acordada para la cita con Juvia)

Gray esperaba sentado en la plaza con la flor entre manos, Juvia aparecería en cualquier momento, lo único que esperaba era que su regalo le gustara. Minutos después vio una cabellera azul asomarse y se paro yendo a su encuentro escondiendo la orquídea detrás de él. Al verla de pies a cabeza su boca se abrió ligeramente, llevaba una blusa con botones de color celeste con mangas, un chaleco encima, un pantalón que marcaba sus piernas y glúteos perfectamente con unas botas marrones, su cabello lo llevaba suelto con un pequeño adorno encima, en sus manos traía una bolsa de color azul oscuro.

\- ¡Gray-sama! - chilló feliz la ojiazul lanzándose a abrazarlo, Gray la atrapó con una mano y con la otra mantuvo a la orquídea detrás.

\- También me da gusto verte - sonrió, con la mirada buscó algo - ¿Dónde esta Erza? - Esta con Jellal-san, allí - señaló hacia un punto específico donde se encontraba la pareja.

\- ¿Qué traes ahí? - con el dedo índice señaló aquella bolsa que cargaba - ¿Esto? Bueno... es... un regalo para Gray-sama - Juvia le extendió la bolsa y Gray sentía que no podía recibirlo, ella se esforzó por conseguirle un regalo ¿y él por ella? La joven se percató de ello.

\- S-Si a Gray-sama no le gusta entonces... - ¡No, no es eso! - negó con la cabeza para evitar un malentendido - Es sólo que... - y todo se reduce a esto, en darle o no darle la flor.

\- ¿Qué esconde ahí, Gray-sama? - Eh... bueno... ¡Toma! - intercambio los objetos con rapidez dejando la orquídea en sus manos y él cogió la bolsa y se dio media vuelta, dio un gran respiro y vio lo que hay dentro, encontró una bufanda, era muy posible que fuera hecha a mano, Juvia le había tejido una bufanda, revisó si había algo más y vio unos panecillos recién horneados, tenían figuras de él y Juvia, definitivamente los preparó ella, sonrió de medio lado. Suspiro con pesadez y giro muy despacio, espera cualquier reacción por parte de ella, una molesta o decepcionada en cambio se topo con una de ella oliendo la flor con una sonrisa.

\- Es muy hermosa, Gray-sama - ciertamente, sus sépalos y pétalos son de color rosa pálido a blanco, mientras que el labio es de color rosado con venas rosadas a púrpuras.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- A Juvia le encanta, la Cattleya maxima es su tipo de orquídea favorita - ese mismo nombre uso la anciana con esa flor, Gray sonrió aliviado.

\- Me alegra, pensé que... - No se necesitan de peluches enormes y bombones caros para demostrar amor, Gray-sama, detalles como este son suficiente - y la pregunta del día es ¿qué hizo él para merecer una novia así?

\- Gracias por los obsequios - No fue nada - Gray sintió su cara arder por las siguientes palabras que iba a decir.

\- Juvia, yo... - pero estas se atascaron en su garganta y posó su vista en la flor - No es necesario, Juvia lo sabe - sonrió tiernamente con las mejillas rosadas, y nuevamente se hacía la misma pregunta ¡¿qué alguien le diga que cojones hizo?!

\- Gracias - dicho esto tomó su mano y caminaron en dirección a la otra pareja que se encontraba en el lugar.

\- ¡Juvia! - exclamó la pelirroja para luego jalarla de la mano y alejarla un poco - ¡Oye Erza! - protestó Gray.

\- Gray, toma, dale esto a Juvia - Jellal le extendió un pequeño peluche de un conejo azul juntos con unos bombones en forma de corazón - Erza supuso que pasaría algo y lo compró para que se los dieras - Gray quedo en blanco y un tic apareció en su ojo.

\- No será útil porque... - Si lo rechazas, Erza dijo que iba a... - su rostro se puso de color azul - De acuerdo, ¡dame eso! - se lo arrebató de las manos a Jellal quien sonrió triunfante.

\- Bueno chicos, tenemos que despedirnos, nos vemos mañana. - y así la pelirroja junto con su acompañante partieron juntos tomados de las manos hacia su cita.

\- Oye..., ten - Gray le extendió los objetos que el peliazul le dio a Juvia, confundida lo tomó - ¿Esto también es para Juvia? - el pelinegro asintió incapaz de mirarla, ella lo abrazó por la cintura. - ¡Juvia es muy feliz! - Gray rió por sus palabras.

\- Muy bien, ahora ¿dónde es la cena, Gray-sama? - dejó de reír y su piel se torno del mismo tono que una hoja de papel ¡Santa mierda! se le olvido por lo completo lo de la cena por andar buscando un regalo.

\- Verás... pasó algo muy interesante... - Gray-sama no consiguió una cena ¿verdad? - deberían darle el título del peor novio del mundo, despistado y estúpido, se sentía como Natsu en estos momentos.

\- ¡Juvia preparara una cena casera! - lo tomó del brazo para que caminara a su lado directo a su casa.

En otro lado, Erza y Jellal cenaban de lo más augusto en un restaurante tomados de la mano por debajo de la mesa, Erza alimentaba en la boca a un apenado Jellal.

Por otro sitio, Natsu y Lucy caminaban por un parque juntos, la rubia sostenía un muñeco de Plue en sus brazos sonriendo.

En un lugar lejano de ahí se encontraba otra pareja, una albina sonreía con un hermoso collar en su pecho cortesía de parte de su pareja, Mirajane no podía estar más feliz y Laxus, bueno él se limitaba a sonreír por ella.

•

•

•

•

Luego de cenar, Gray y Juvia se recostaron en el sofá de la sala para ver una película, ella estaba recostada en su pecho y él la abrazaba por la cintura.

\- Feliz día del amor y la amistad, Gray-sama.

\- Feliz día del amor y la amistad, Juvia.

•

•

 **Y hasta aquí llegó esta historia entrando en mi top cinco de historias largas como la mas grande, ¿qué les pareció? Yo no opinaré nada aunque me divertí escribiendo esto - al principio no - estoy segura de que en algún momento del fic caí en el Ooc y es que Gray es un personaje algo difícil de manejar pero nah. También esta el detalle de Edolas, no sabía si era así o se escribía "Edoras" al final me decidí por el primero. Por último, jamás he pedido algo por internet así que si mi forma de comprar por internet es rara pues... se queda rara XD, gracias por leer, nos vemos.**


End file.
